pixarcarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sarge's SUV Boot Camp
Sarge's SUV Boot Camp is a place in the Cars series. ''Cars After Radiator Springs gets put back on the map, Sarge opens up his boot camp where he trains four SUVs named Charlie Cargo, Murphy, Frank "Pinky" Pinkerton, and T.J.. They were trained in the science of off-road navigation. T.J. whines that he's never been off-road before and is afraid of getting his shiny wheels dirty, but Sarge forces him to go by pushing him. Video Games Cars: The Video Game In ''Cars: The Video Game, there is a 3-level mini game called Sarge's Boot Camp. In each one, you must go through an obstacle course at the boot camp before the timer reaches zero. There is no penalty for crashing or going off track. In each level, there are different obstacles and different time limits. Lightning comes to the boot camp where he meets Sarge. Sarge claims that Lightning is now a soldier in his army, and makes him yell out "Yes, sir!" instead of quietly saying it. Sarge tells about how Doc thinks Lightning needs some off-road training, and Sarge agrees, judged by his looks. After the first two courses, Lightning was getting tired, but Sarge forced him to complete another course. Even after that, he still had to race Sarge; along with Fillmore, Ramone, and Sheriff; in Sarge's Off-Road Challenge. In exploration mode, the boot camp is baracaded off of the rest of Radiator Springs. However, if you can find a place to jump high enough, you can get in and explore. A few races in the game go through the boot camp. These include Doc's Challenge, North Desert Dash, and Sarge's Off Road Challenge. In Doc's Challenge and North Desert Dash, there are bridges that go over the ditches. These bridges aren't there in any other race, mini-game, or in exploration mode. ''Cars: Radiator Springs Adventures There is a level called Sarge's Boot Camp in ''Cars: Radiator Springs Adventures. Lightning comes to Sarge's Surplus Hut, just to see the obstacle course. Sarge thought he wanted to try the obstacle course. Eventually, Lightning did try the course, 5 times. Most objects, you can jump over or go around. Other objects are too tall to jump over, limiting you to going around. ''Cars Mater-National Championships In the sequel video game, the boot camp is still baracaded off of the rest of Radiator Springs. Only one race goes through it, and that's North Willy's Butte. In that section, there are tornadoes that will spin you around and slow you down if you go through them. Cars Race-O-Rama In ''Cars Race-O-Rama, the boot camp is free to explore for the first time. In it, all the entrances except the one next to the sign and other ruins buildings are open. The bridges are not visible in this game. One of the races, Monster Truck Mayhem 3, happens inside the boot camp. Category:Locations Category:Cars Locations Category:Video Game Locations Category:Movie Locations Category:Cars: The Video Game Locations Category:Cars Mater-National Locations Category:Cars Race-O-Rama Locations